


Rewind

by KaiserAUarchives (LadyOfSparrows)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Madoka Magica Fusion, Being Meguca Is Suffering, Blind Character, Well...somewhat, izumi as mami, ken as homura, kouichi as sayaka, kouji as madoka, loosely feat..., takuya as kyoko, which imo is often a really shitty trope but i'm going fairly parallel to og madoka plot, who's then magically not-blind because wish bs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfSparrows/pseuds/KaiserAUarchives
Summary: Your Walpurgisnacht-scheduled "here's my shitty otp except magical girls" fic. Utilizes some headcanons specific to old rp portrayals. Enjoy my self-indulgence.It took him a moment to realize that Thing was the storm itself."He can't stop this alone," a small voice echoed, somewhere close behind his ear. Kouji flinched, whipping his head to see who had spoken. Another Thing, diminutive but unafraid, staring at Kouji as it groomed its pristine white fur."Okay, what the fuck is going on here?""I told you. That man will die before he defeats this."Kouji glanced back at the stranger, watching him get tossed into a skyscraper and land like a ragdoll. "So do something! Where the hell's the national guard!?"The creature cocked its head. "They can do nothing to stop this. But you can."He stared for a moment before sputtering into laughter."I am telling you the truth, Minamoto Kouji. I can unlock your power. All you must do is wish, and make a contract with me.""I… What? That's…"He squinted into the storm, trying to locate that guy. He was trapped under a car, screaming something at Kouji, but his voice was torn away by the wind.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Minamoto Kouji, Kanbara Takuya/Kimura Kouichi, Kimura Kouichi & Minamoto Kouji
Kudos: 1





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisturbedMurders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbedMurders/gifts).



> I am nothing if not consistently predictable. 
> 
> Feat. Kyupimon as Kyubey (or rather, Lucemon Larva as Incubator) 
> 
> A good portion of this follows the plot of the original Puella Magi Madoka Magica TV series. And then, some of it... Really doesn't. Expect some end-of-Rebellion-movie vibes as well later on. As always when it comes to these disaster boys, this is for my forever-fave RP partner, Zayne, who should probably watch PMMM before reading this monstrosity. I'd meant to post it actually on Walpurgisnacht, but stuff happened, so here it actually is on Zayne's birthday. Much love!

It began with a dream. 

It wasn't the first dream Kouji had where he'd had his sight back; images hadn't disappeared from his mind just because he could no longer see any. 

It was bizarre, however, because unlike his usual sighted dreams, this was a scene unknown, an incident in a place he couldn't quite recognize. 

A cacophony of screeching metal and shattering glass surrounded him as buildings twisted apart. The sky itself wasn’t visible, but the cloud cover was tinted with that sickly shade of green that warned of storms. Repeated flashes as arcs of lightning jumped from ruined building to ruined streetlamp to ruined car, the sizzle as audible as the scorch marks were visible. 

He’d never seen such a disaster zone before, and certainly he’d never stood outside in it, lashed by the wind and rain. But when he reached its eye, and all fell calm, there was a guy. 

_ There was a guy _ who was probably near the same age as him, maybe even the same grade of high school, and he glowed. 

As he _glowed_ purple, a whirl of dormant artillery rose to life behind him, targeting some… Thing. 

It took a moment to realize that _Thing_ was the storm itself. 

"He can't stop this alone," a small voice echoed, somewhere close behind his ear. Kouji flinched, whipping his head to see who had spoken. Another Thing, diminutive but unafraid, staring at Kouji as it groomed its pristine white fur. 

"Okay, what the fuck is going on here?" 

"I told you. That man will die before he defeats this." 

Kouji glanced back at the stranger, watching him get tossed into a skyscraper and land like a ragdoll. "So do something! Where the hell's the national guard?" 

The creature cocked its head. "They can do nothing to stop this. But you can." 

He stared for a moment before sputtering into laughter. 

"I am telling you the truth, Minamoto Kouji. I can unlock your power. All you must do is wish, and make a contract with me." 

"I… What? That's…" 

He squinted into the storm, trying to locate that guy. He was trapped under a car, screaming something at Kouji, but his voice was torn away by the wind. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. I will grant your wish, and give you the power to fight this. Only you can save him." 

Body shivering, heart pounding, he looked to the creature once more. Frowning, he opened his mouth— 

_ "No!!"  _

He woke gasping, his palms sweaty and his legs tangled in the sheets. The morning hell beeping was in full force. "Alarm off," he called. It fell silent. 

"Fuck." Taking a minute to orient himself, Kouji shifted to the edge of the bed, feet on the floor as he grabbed his cane. 

That was screwed up. Who the hell was that guy? 

When Kouji finally heard his voice at the end, that scream, twisted in anguish as it was, something of it was familiar. 

He went through his morning routine with zero thought, dedicating his mind to cycling through those dream images again and again. His pregnant stepmother said something about eating breakfast, but right as he snapped at her that he wasn't interested, their doorbell rang. 

At least something went right. Taking his schoolbag off the third peg in the front hall, he unlocked and opened the door to his twin. They'd only found each other a year ago, during the accident, and Kouji hated his father even more ever since. 

Kouichi had transferred schools so they could be together, and Kouji was more thankful for that than he could ever properly express. 

"Let's go," Kouji said, slamming the door behind him as he stepped outside. 

"Good morning to you, too," Kouichi replied, a smile hidden in his voice. "Did something happen?" 

"Nothing important," Kouji muttered. "I just want to get to class. Make sure I don't fall off a curb." 

A soft sigh to his right and slightly ahead. "Sure. We can talk about it later." 

"Now then! Class, I'd like to introduce you to a new student who will be joining us. Ichijouji-san?" 

Kouji had been zoning out during whatever rant of the day happened, but a transfer student snapped him back to the classroom. He could hear the shifting of all his classmates turning to get the first look. Once that fell silent, he heard Ichijouji's steps halt at the front of the room. 

"Hello. My name is Ichijouji Ken. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

As the chiming of "welcomes" began, Kouji remained rigid, staring where he thought Ichijouji might be. 

Him. It was _him,_ with the voice that screamed so horribly in his dream. Kouichi cleared his throat nearby, and Kouji flinched. 

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you later, Nii-san." 

That voice. "Kouji." 

"Ah! What? Make a little noise when you approach me. In case you didn't notice, I'm blind." 

"I apologize. Still, I believe you're familiar with the school's layout. Would you guide me to the advisors' offices?" 

A dead dream freak wanted the blind guy to show him around the school. Fucking incredible. 

Scrunching his nose, Kouji tightened his grip on his cane and stood. "Is your intention to be a pain in the ass? Fine, but next time ask someone else." 

"Thank you." 

Kouji knew the entire building by heart. Still, if it was any other day, he would've told Ichijouji to find someone else. How inconsiderate was this guy? 

That said, he wanted to know what his deal was. Maybe why he'd had that bizarre dream. "Why the hell would you ask your _blind classmate_ to lead you to the advisor's office?" 

"I think you know the hallways better than anyone else I could've asked in that classroom. Am I wrong?" 

"Ask the teacher for directions next time. I doubt it's that hard to get lost. They have signs for a reason." 

Silence. The gentle scrape of his cane. Ichijouji cleared his throat. 

Kouji thwapped the other's foot as he stopped walking. "Okay, do you seriously not know better than to--" 

"Minamoto Kouji." 

"You learned my name! Great! What do you want?" 

"If someone offered you your sight back, would you take it?" 

Kouji stiffened. It had only been a year of his sixteen. He'd adjusted, somewhat, but it wasn't... "I mean. Are you offering? You got some miracle magic or some shit?" This wasn't the conversation he wanted to have with that guy from that dream with that damn _voice._

"No. But you should know that miracles always have a price. And if you are offered a miracle, you shouldn't take it. You won't be able to pay." 

Something wrenched in his gut, bile rising in his throat. "You get that crap off your latest fortune?" 

"I am as serious as I can be." 

Of course he was. He sounded haunted, or like he was already dead. 

"I need to get to the advisor's office," he added, like Kouji's silence in the wake of that little revelation meant nothing. 

"Get there yourself," Kouji snapped, clenching his jaw as he turned around and pointedly went back to class, walking quite a bit faster than most would consider safe. 


End file.
